


unreachable

by shuozhens



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied Relationships, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7819711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuozhens/pseuds/shuozhens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"no matter how hard i try, i can never reach you."</p><p>insp - 背徳の硝子ウォール</p>
            </blockquote>





	unreachable

unreachable | free verse

 

i ran,  
the wind left burning cuts on my cheeks,  
dust blinding my vision,  
throat raspy from the lack of oxygen. 

 

i ran,  
discarding those 'childish' ideas of love,  
throwing away the childhood i had,  
trampling the child in me to the ground. 

 

i never stopped,  
always so fixated on your silhouette,  
that figure which just never seemed to draw close,  
your looking shadow which always seemed to cover me. 

 

i never stopped,  
not caring that the light in my eyes are long gone,  
discarding the fact that i no longer smile with that youthful innocence i once encompassed,  
destroying the kindness and the vitality of a child i once cherished so much. 

 

i continued to run,  
"run like the wind" they said,  
so i tried to pick up the pace;  
pushing myself to the limit, shattering all that was left of my time. 

 

i continued to run,  
but you told me, with a smile,  
to "slow down" a little,  
to "catch your breath",

 

but if i did, how can i catch up to you?

 

i ran and i ran and i ran,  
my knees buckled with the sheer force of my will,  
feet covered with bruises and blisters,  
pale, sweaty, and tired. 

 

i ran and i ran and i ran,  
running until i could not go any further.  
the sun was grey, and the clouds had rolled in;  
it was dark. 

 

i tried to continue,  
but my body gave way,  
collapsing under the pressure of "growing up" which i had grudgingly embraced,  
heaving out copious amounts of a forced maturity that my heart was moulded to. 

 

i tried to continue,  
but i could change no more.  
as if a glass wall was erected before me,  
i couldn't go on. 

 

i pushed,  
i tried to push through those five years between us,  
tried to tear down the barrier of time between us,  
tried to ignore the barbed wires of "you're like a little brother to me" between the two of us;

 

i pushed,  
extending my hand to you,  
frantically reaching out to your fading figure,  
grasping on to the "adulthood" i never once had all this time. 

 

i had come this far,  
spent so much effort and energy,  
but yet,

 

you were still so far away,

 

and i could never,

 

ever,

 

truly,

 

reach you.

**Author's Note:**

> if you are reading this right now, thank you for reading till the end! many people have asked me why i usually choose not to include names in my works, and the answer is because i prefer my works having some sort of an open ending feel to them? i don't really like leaving my fics to one pair's dynamic and prefer creating a "insert your names" kinda feel,, :")
> 
> moving on, most of my works will be quite similar to this and "aì", please check them out if you are interested!
> 
> october edit: hihi no one reads this but !! i decided to change the tags a bit ashjashd im sorry :,))


End file.
